


Tal vez te extraño demasiado

by Dyadra



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Broken Heart, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Yo realmente quería hacer un final feliz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyadra/pseuds/Dyadra
Summary: A veces un gran amor es difícil de superar. Todo lo que miras te recuerda a él, todas las parejas te recuerdan a los momentos felices que también tuviste, y todo sería más fácil si pudieras ver a esa persona de nuevo, pero cuando ya no existe, lo único que te quedan son los recuerdos. A Kangin le ha tomado diez años entenderlo.





	Tal vez te extraño demasiado

La alarma comenzó a sonar y Kangin rodó en su cama, tiró de las cobijas hasta que cubrió su cabeza e intentó dormir de nuevo. La alarma se apagaría luego de sonar un minuto, sólo debía ignorarla veinte segundos más, sin embargo, volvería en cinco minutos y él tendría que levantarse. Diablos. Decidió dejar que sonara otra vez, apenas lo hizo, sacó su brazo por debajo de las cobijas y alcanzó el celular para apagar la alarma. Debía hacerlo, era _ese_ día.

El muchacho apartó las mantas de un manotazo y se incorporó con dificultad. Había estado enfermo desde hacía una semana, ese estúpido resfriado no se quitaba y hoy era el día del recorrido a los estudiantes. Bebió el vaso de medicina que estaba en el buró e hizo un gesto: era la cosa más amarga del mundo. _Antes era más dulce… cuando tú lo preparabas,_ pensó.

Kangin se levantó de la cama, se calzó las sandalias y caminó hasta la ventana. Le gustaba la vista desde ahí, podía mirar la belleza del viñedo en los días de floración y envero, incluso durante la caída de las hojas se veía curiosamente hermosa. Miró con atención las matas de uva, esa mañana tenía lugar la visita de un grupo de estudiantes de la universidad de Seúl.

Luego de alistarse, bajó a desayunar y dio las indicaciones necesarias para que todo sucediera de la mejor manera. Se sentó a la mesa en la cocina vacía y vio un racimo de uvas en un cuenco. La recolección sería al día siguiente, había pensado mucho en ello y creyó que este año debería tomar parte, hacía diez años que no lo hacía.

—Señor Kim, parece que el autobús acaba de llegar, llevaremos a los alumnos al vestíbulo— dijo el señor Han, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Gracias, iré enseguida.

Había programado el recorrido para tener un día ocupado, no quería tener tiempo libre en _ese_ día en particular. Bajó al vestíbulo, se encontró con un grupo de estudiantes emocionados y su profesor preguntón; les dio un recorrido por unas horas y después permitió que recorrieran la finca. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar poner atención en dos chicos que se veían particularmente emocionados, no sólo con el viñedo, sino el uno con el otro. Ese par de chicos sonreía demasiado, señalaba los arbustos, el cielo, los árboles y en algún momento, Kangin recordó cuando él hizo lo mismo: mirar el mundo con los ojos brillantes y expectantes, en compañía de alguien especial.

El profesor Oh se acercó a él y le hizo algunas preguntas acerca de lo obsoleto que resultaba recoger manualmente los racimos de uvas, habló de las ventajas de modernizar todo al igual que otros viñedos.

—Ya lo había escuchado— respondió Kangin—, pero nos gustan las tradiciones.

En ese momento a su mente llegó la imagen de él y Leeteuk compitiendo en su adolescencia por ver quién llenaba más canastas de uvas. No había vuelto a cosechar en años y no había querido modernizar los sistemas de cosecha porque no podía desprenderse de esa imagen.

No se habló más de los métodos de recolección y el muchacho de treinta años no podía evitar mirar a ratos a la pareja de chicos que parecía más feliz que el resto. Hubo una segunda parte del recorrido y subieron una parte de la colina para adquirir una mejor vista del terreno; solo fue una parte. _Lo necesario,_ pensó Kangin.

—¿No se vería mejor desde allá arriba?— preguntó uno de los chicos felices.

—Dice “prohibido el paso”— le respondió su pareja.

—No— dijo Kangin—. Está cerrado desde hace diez años, no es seguro para el público.

Al bajar de la colina, el recorrido terminó y el autobús con el grupo de estudiantes, entre ellos la pareja de chicos felices, partió de vuelta a Seúl. Kangin los vio irse y se quedó mirando la carretera durante un rato, hasta que uno de sus empleados le dijo que tenía una llamada. El muchacho se vio obligado a entrar a la casa y tomar la bocina.

—Hyung— saludó una voz animada—, parece que llegaremos un poco más tarde, Hyuk salió tarde del trabajo.

—No tenían qué venir, Dong Hae.

—Claro que sí, el año pasado no pudimos hacerlo y no dejamos de lamentarnos por ello— respondió—. No subas sin nosotros, estaremos ahí antes de que anochezca, no se te ocurra subir sin nosotros— insistió.

Según lo que Kangin entendió, faltaba una hora y media para que los chicos llegaran, se suponía que Hyuk traería la bicicleta que le había prometido. Aún así, era una hora y media de pensamientos que habían comenzado cuando vio a ese par de estudiantes mirarse de esa manera tan… ¿intensa?

Subió a su habitación y, luego de cerrar la puerta, miró a su alrededor. Era una especie de ritual que hacía cada año: programaba algo para evitar pensar demasiado, pero siempre tenía un momento para hacerlo. Su terapeuta le había dicho que debía superarlo y avanzar, que no podía detenerse en el pasado; pero el doctor no tenía idea de lo que se sentía, de la culpa por no haber podido evitar que Leeteuk corriera colina arriba, por no haber podido evitar seguirlo y animarlo con entusiasmo. Definitivamente el terapeuta no entendía la desesperación que un chico sentía cuando recordaba a su yo de veinte años que no pudo hacer nada para salvar a su novio de veintiuno, quien había caído de un árbol en lo alto de la colina porque deseaba tener una mejor vista. Si no lo hubiera dejado subir… si no le hubiera dicho que la vista debía ser mejor desde lo más alto… si no hubiera…

—Si hubiera recordado que llevabas los zapatos gastados, tal vez habría subido contigo y tal vez te habría sostenido. Tal vez estarías aquí. Conmigo. Tal vez no te extrañaría tanto.


End file.
